


Все миры Кагеямы Тобио

by Al_Dreamer, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017



Series: Все миры Кагеямы Тобио [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017
Summary: Все миры Кагеямы Тобио вращаются вокруг Ойкавы Тоору.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка и бетинг: rumble fish

Когда Кагеяма закрывает глаза, он не знает в каком из миров проснётся. 

Свой день рождения он ждёт с нетерпением, так повелось с детства. Только тогда он встречал праздник светло и весело, с распирающей изнутри радостью от нового мяча или похода на матч профи. Теперь же Кагеяме осталась только надежда, припорошенная горечью и отчаянием. За три года отчаяться впору любому.

Свой последний настоящий праздник он отмечает в двадцать пять. День проходит не то чтобы необычно, вовсе нет. Хината — такой же шумный, как всегда, — чересчур сильно чокается своей кружкой с пивом, смеётся, хлопает по спине. Кагеяма от неожиданности давится и проливает на себя немного, закашлявшись. Цукишима дёргает уголком рта и незаметно отодвигается. Ямагучи прыскает в кружку, но его очередь говорить тост, поэтому он привстаёт, широко улыбаясь.

— За Кагеяму! За игрока сборной и нашего хорошего друга!

Вокруг шумно, они в обычной раменной: Кагеяма не любит пафосных мест, хотя вполне может себе их позволить. Удивительно, но традиция отмечать его день рождения школьным составом одногодок прижилась и укрепилась. С годами они стали уточнять только место сбора, и двадцать второе декабря неизменно проводили вместе. Раньше с ними была и Ячи, но она переехала в Саппоро после того, как вышла замуж. В этот день Кагеяма всегда находит в ящике открытку с видами Хоккайдо: для сентиментальности Ячи мало иных средств связи — телефона, фейсбука, электронной почты.

— Цени то, что у тебя есть, и стремись к новым вершинам!

Они тепло прощаются на улице, когда вечер совсем превращается в ночь. Хината обнимает Цукишиму, и тот с трудом расцепляет его руки, заталкивая в такси. Ямагучи машет на прощание и усаживается рядом с Хинатой: они живут по соседству.

Цукишима молча ждёт своё такси, спрятав нос в высокий ворот пальто, а руки — глубоко в карманы, но молчание это Кагеяме не в тягость. 

— Ямагучи иногда говорит правильные вещи, — голос глухо звучит из-за шарфа. — Цени то, что у тебя есть.

Кагеяма смотрит на профиль Цукишимы, чёткий в свете фонарей, будто вырезанный из бумаги. 

— Я ценю, — отвечает осторожно, боясь спугнуть откровенность. Такая редкость, когда Цукишима говорит что-то без тени сарказма. Словно обнажает то, что всегда наглухо закрыто.

— Я вот не ценил, — он поднимает голову и смотрит в упор. В глазах янтарными всполохами плещется свет. — Не ценил и упустил.

Цукишима отворачивается, снова прячется в шарф и себя, и Кагеяма уже протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до выставленного в его сторону локтя, как подъезжает такси.

— Не передавай привет второй половине, — роняет Цукишима и захлопывает дверцу. Кагеяма провожает взглядом огни, пока машина не исчезает за углом.

До его дома десять минут и три улицы. Он идёт не спеша, выдыхая в холодный воздух облачка пара, перед глазами слегка плывёт от выпитого, немного шумит в ушах. «Цени то, что у тебя есть», — голос Ямагучи сливается с голосом Цукишимы. 

Кагеяма мотает головой, возвращая мыслям ясность. Свежий ветер отрезвляет и заставляет шагать быстрее. «Я ценю, — повторяет он про себя. — Я очень ценю». 

Яркая, полная, неестественно близкая луна заливает квартиру серебром, и всё в ней кажется ненастоящим, будто нарисованным. Тишина окружает мягким коконом. Кагеяма идёт на свет, разлитый лужицей из-под двери спальни.

— Привет, — говорит он, опираясь о дверной косяк. 

— Привет, — Ойкава разворачивается от монитора, снимает очки, морщит нос. — От тебя несёт, как от пивной бочки.

— Хината, — отвечает Кагеяма, пожимая плечами, и иных объяснений не нужно.

— Как… остальные? — Ойкава открывает ящик стола, достаёт оттуда завёрнутый в пёструю бумагу прямоугольник.

— Передавали привет.

— Врёшь же, — склоняет голову набок Ойкава. — Не любят они меня.

— Я люблю, — говорить это с недавних пор очень легко и так просто. Ойкава в ответ привычно молчит.

— С днём рождения, Тобио, — протягивает яркий свёрток.

Бумага скользит под пальцами, обнажая твёрдую обложку. Кагеяма оторопело переводит взгляд с неё на Ойкаву и обратно.

— Это же… это же биография Некоды Кацутоши. Где ты её достал?

Ойкава улыбается.

— Открой.

Кагеяма касается книги аккуратно, бережно, как большой ценности, переворачивает обложку. Глянец холодит кожу. На форзаце размашисто цветёт автограф.

— Где ты её достал? — ошеломлённо повторяет Кагеяма. — Малый тираж, да ещё с его автографом…

Ойкава закатывает глаза и машет рукой.

— Источников своих не сдаю, а тебе лучше в душ и сжечь эту футболку. 

— Зачем сжечь?

— Во-первых, потому что залита пивом, а во-вторых, она мне не нравится. Ужасная футболка.

— Но ты мне сам её выбирал, — Кагеяма бессознательно поглаживает корешок книги. — И хватить пялиться на записи матчей.

— В душ!

— Выключай.

— После душа, — кивает Ойкава, вновь надевает очки и отворачивается к монитору, где на паузе завис в прыжке Кагеяма.

***

С мокрых волос каплями стекает вода, расползается пятнами по светлой футболке Ойкавы. Кагеяма обнимает его со спины, прикасается губами к позвонку на шее, целует за ухом.

Ойкава глубоко, прерывисто вздыхает, выключает ноутбук и разворачивается в кресле. Кагеяма дёргает его рывком на себя, прижимает, утыкается носом в изгиб шеи. 

— Спасибо за подарок, — задирает футболку, гладит бока.

— Жить с тобой и не знать твоих увлечений было бы странно, — ворчит Ойкава. — Тем более, эту книгу я и сам хотел.

— Так вот в чём дело. — Кагеяма ловит его взгляд, ведёт пальцами по руке и выше, поднимаясь к плечу и ключицам, оглаживает подушечками линию челюсти. У Ойкавы в глазах искрится смех, он фыркает, не сдержавшись.

— Ты тоже знаешь мои увлечения, — шепчет он на ухо и целует Кагеяму. 

Поцелуй длится долго, и когда они падают на кровать, то всё не могут отдышаться. Ойкава убирает мокрую чёлку с глаз Кагеямы и садится ему на бёдра, трётся через слои одежды возбуждённым членом. Тянет с себя футболку, избавляется от домашних штанов. Полотенце Кагеямы падает на пол.

Ойкава наклоняется и вновь целует. Кагеяма обводит пальцами его соски, гладит раскрытой ладонью живот. Мышцы под его рукой сокращаются, и Ойкава выгибается в спине, довольно стонет и тянется к одеялу, сбившемуся в изголовье, шарит там, хмурится, теряя терпение. Наконец находит, победно вскидывая руку с зажатым в ней тюбиком.

Он заводит руку за спину, растягивает себя сам, приподнимаясь на коленях. Кагеяма смотрит, не отрываясь, на раскрасневшееся лицо и на то, как Ойкава закусывает губу и откидывает голову назад, закрывая глаза. Ресницы подрагивают, отбрасывая острые тени на скулы, и он дрожит, тяжело упираясь рукой в грудь Кагеямы.

— Всё, — выдыхает Ойкава; взгляд у него пьяный, поплывший. — Давай.

Кагеяма обнимает, плотнее прижимает к себе и перекатывается, нависая сверху. Берёт лицо в ладони и смотрит, смотрит долго, словно видит впервые. Ойкава крепко сжимает его бока коленями и дёргает бёдрами.

— Давай же, Тобио…

Кагеяма плавно входит в него, ловит дыхание, двигается неспешно, чувствуя под ладонями напряжённую спину. Трогает языком ключицы: кожа горячая и горько-солёная на вкус. Он толкается резче, ощущая ответную дрожь, и подхватывает под ягодицы, насаживая сильнее.

Ойкава скрещивает лодыжки у него за спиной, выгибается всем телом навстречу и вскрикивает между стонами, когда Кагеяма чуть меняет угол и сильнее стискивает пальцы на бёдрах. Ойкава под ним мечется, цепляется за бока, плечи, шею, втягивает в поцелуй. По позвоночнику Кагеямы проходятся горячие волны, его подхватывает, несёт, кружит, словно пушинку в безумном вихре, и он целует Ойкаву, чувствуя, как тот сжимает его собой.

***

Утро начинается с телефонного звонка. Кто-то очень настойчив, мелодия повторяется снова и снова. Кагеяма вытаскивает руку из-под тёплого одеяла и пытается нащупать телефон на прикроватной тумбочке, но не может достать до неё. Он открывает глаза. Тумбочки возле кровати нет.

Сон слетает почти сразу. Он обводит глазами комнату — это его комната, его квартира, его вид за окном. Только стены выкрашены не в бледно-фиолетовый, который так нравится Ойкаве, а в светло-жёлтый, и кровать в два раза меньше, а телефон вибрирует возле подушки. На экране мигает «Хината», и Кагеяма отвечает на звонок.

— Ну где тебя носит? — Кагеяма отнимает трубку от уха, Хината, как обычно, громкоголосый. — Ты заболел? Или проспал? Тренировка уже началась.

— Какая тренировка? — Кагеяма зевает и чешет затылок. — Нет сегодня никакой тренировки.

— Кагеяма! — голос Хинаты врезается в барабанные перепонки. — Немедленно дуй сюда!

Он встаёт и шлёпает босыми ногами по холодному полу, зябко ёжится, приоткрывая дверь спальни. Мебель вокруг другая, хоть и похожа на привычную, и Кагеяма оглядывается, рассматривая изменения в интерьере. Наверняка Ойкава решил его разыграть и сейчас выскочит откуда-нибудь с дурацким «Бу!». 

Но Ойкавы нет. Ни на кухне, ни в ванной, ни на маленьком балконе. Нет ни его, ни вещей в шкафах, ни единой мелочи, говорящей о том, что Кагеяма живёт не один. Зубная щётка — одна, обувь у двери — только его, любимая чашка Ойкавы с инопланетянами всех мастей тоже исчезла.

— Это не смешно, Ойкава, — говорит он, стоя посреди гостиной. — Розыгрыш затянулся, выходи уже.

В ответ он слышит только звонок телефона.

***

По дороге на базу Кагеяма совершенно растерян. Если это розыгрыш Ойкавы, то почему его не оказалось дома? И почему звонит Хината, если они играют в разных командах, у разных тренеров, и сегодня нет никаких общих матчей? Сегодня по расписанию вообще нет никаких тренировок.

Он заходит в зал и замирает в дверях. Хинате подаёт их второй связующий, Сато, и тот гулко вколачивает мяч в площадку. Со всех сторон окружают знакомые звуки: скрип подошв, крики, удары мяча о пол, о ладони, о стены. Всё это множится, подхватывается эхом, разносится по огромному залу. 

— Ну наконец-то! — Хината, махнув рукой Сато, подбегает ближе. — Я прикрыл тебя, сказал, что ты в пробке застрял. Знаешь же, как к опозданиям у нас относятся.

— Я езжу на метро, — Кагеяма ищет глазами знакомую фигуру, поэтому не сразу замечает удивлённый взгляд.

— Ты ездишь на метро? — повторяет Хината. — С каких пор? А как же твоя машина?

— Какая машина? — теперь недоумённо смотрит уже Кагеяма. — Нет у меня никакой машины, я и водить не умею.

— Всё понятно, точно заболел. Головой стукнулся, не иначе. Или мячом попали, но не я...

— Где Ойкава? — перебивает его Кагеяма. — Прекращайте этот розыгрыш, мне надоело.

— Ойкава-сенсей? Так он на сборах с первым составом.

— Сенсей? — терпение у Кагеямы стремительно кончается. — Сенсей?

— Ну да, — подтверждает Хината. — А что за розыгрыш? Эй, ты куда? Живот прихватило?..

***

В комнате администрации он садится за ближайший свободный ноутбук, вбивает в поисковик «Ойкава Тоору» и долго смотрит на результаты поиска. Потом откидывается на спинку стула и утирает со лба холодную испарину. Не может розыгрыш быть таких масштабов. Или может?

Перед ним на экране действительно Ойкава. Ссылки на биографию, спортивные новости и отдельные сайты; фотографии — с матчей, интервью, официальных мероприятий; видеоролики — обучающие и, видимо, с соревнований. Кагеяма кликает на ссылку с фото и невольно задерживает дыхание.

Фотографу удалось поймать момент, когда Ойкава явно думает о чём-то приятном. Он не смотрит в объектив, слегка улыбается, склонив голову к плечу, и от уголков глаз разбегаются морщинки. Виски тронуты сединой, на пальце левой руки — светлый ободок обручального кольца. 

Кагеяма смотрит на свои подрагивающие руки — ни кольца, ни намёка на то, что оно вообще есть. Он переходит на сайт с биографией. «Ойкава Тоору, сорок пять лет, выдающийся игрок и тренер национальной сборной...».

Кагеяма с силой захлопывает крышку ноутбука, и на него с осуждением смотрит Окада-сан, один из администраторов команды.

— Прошу прощения, — с трудом выдавливает из себя Кагеяма. — Я… мне надо…

Он не договаривает и выскакивает за дверь, а затем почти бегом спешит к выходу из здания тренировочной базы. В голове — сплошь вопросы, но их некому задать. Хината? Нет, Хината явно будет продолжать этот фарс. 

Цукишима? Ямагучи? Те, с кем он был вчера. Возможно, кто-то из них расколется, и, пожалуй, это Цукишима. Кагеяма на ходу достаёт телефон, задевает кого-то плечом, ему вслед что-то недовольно выкрикивают.

Кагеяма не знает, куда идёт, просто двигается, переставляет ноги, чтобы как-то занять себя. Вновь и вновь листает телефонную книгу, но номера Цукишимы в нём нет, как и номера Ямагучи.

— Да что такое, — бормочет он себе под нос и проверяет список контактов снова и снова. 

Добредает до дома в надежде, что Ойкава — настоящий Ойкава — ждёт его там. Комнаты тонут в золотом свете заката, но в квартире тихо, и все незнакомые вещи по-прежнему стоят на не своих местах. 

— Ойкава, — тихо зовёт Кагеяма и повторяет громче: — Ойкава!

Он долго сидит в кресле, положив телефон рядом с собой, и гипнотизирует входную дверь. Так и засыпает, а утром его снова будит звонок Хинаты.

***

Всё продолжается на следующий день, и на следующий тоже.

Через пять дней Кагеяма окончательно убеждается, что либо сошёл с ума, и происходящее ему просто мерещится, либо он попал в какое-то другое измерение, но и этот вариант очень похож на первый. 

Через пять дней Ойкава-сенсей возвращается со сборов. Кагеяма сталкивается с ним при входе в зал и замирает, глядя во все глаза.

— Кагеяма-кун, — смеётся Ойкава, — иногда у тебя такое выражение лица, что впору снимать на телефон и пугать им непослушных детей.

— Прошу прощения, — кланяется Кагеяма, убирая руки за спину. Желание коснуться, желание убедиться в том, что Ойкава действительно стоит перед ним во плоти, а не снится и не чудится, слишком сильно.

Тренировка проходит в обычном режиме, но Кагеяма никак не может сосредоточиться. Его тянет обернуться, поймать взгляд Ойкавы, а лучше — подойти и спросить, что происходит. Но мысли о том, что это — не его Ойкава, и вокруг — не его привычный мир, остужают порыв.

Он подаёт слишком высоко и сильно, огрызается на замечания сокомандников, теряя терпение, и в итоге Ойкава сам подзывает его к себе.

— Спортивная злость — это хорошо, но агрессия — не очень. — Он изучающе разглядывает Кагеяму. — Мы же обсуждали это с тобой, Кагеяма-кун.

«Кагеяма-кун» режет похлеще ножа. Тобио, ты всегда звал меня Тобио, едва не срывается с языка.

— Вот что мы решим, — продолжает Ойкава. — Ты поедешь домой и хорошенько выспишься. И не спорь! — он машет рукой так знакомо, что у Кагеямы сжимается сердце. — Знаю я, как ты себя изматываешь. Завтра с утра жду, и не вздумай опаздывать. 

— Да, Ойкава… сенсей, — добавляет Кагеяма после паузы. Но Ойкава уже не смотрит на него, раздавая указания другим игрокам.

Дома Кагеяма падает лицом в подушку и изо всех сил надеется, что утром этот кошмар закончится.

***

Он просыпается, но какое-то время лежит, не открывая глаз. Прислушивается к шуму за окном и не узнаёт его. Нет утреннего гула дорожного движения, в стекло отчётливо бьётся ветка — а этого не может быть, его квартира слишком высоко.

Рядом громко звенит будильник, и Кагеяма вздрагивает. В окно громко стучит ветка, густо облепленная розовым цветом: сакура цветёт. Сакура? Ещё вчера был декабрь.

Кагеяма обводит взглядом комнату. Ничего знакомого, но в то же время… Он знает, что в шкафу у стены висят рубашки и брюки, пара спортивных костюмов, джинсы и пиджак, который он редко надевает. Знает, что за дверью — маленькая кухня, где он сам помещается с трудом. Знает, что через час должен быть на работе, поэтому, если не поторопится, то точно опоздает.

Кагеяма вскакивает при этой мысли, идёт умываться и застывает перед зеркалом, зажав в руках зубную щётку. То, что он видит в отражении, напоминает об идиотском приложении, которое Ойкава однажды скачал на телефон. Оно могло состарить или омолодить человека на фото, и Ойкава развлекался, снимая всех подряд. Не избежал этой участи и Кагеяма.

В отражении он видит себя и одновременно кого-то другого. Кого-то неуловимо старше, с тёмной щетиной на подбородке, с коротко стриженой чёлкой — короче, чем всегда, — с глубокой складкой между бровей. Он хмурится и заканчивает умываться, больше не глядя в зеркало.

На улицах царит розовое безумие: лепестки сакуры мягко слетают с деревьев, ложатся на плечи и под ноги. Нежный, тонкий аромат витает в воздухе, и Кагеяма на какое-то время забывает, что всё вокруг нереально. По крайней мере, для него.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, он не сразу замечает, что прошёл через центральные ворота школы и уже стоит у входа в спортзал. Сердце замирает от ощущения какой-то неправильности, но он не может понять причину беспокойства.

Кагеяма входит в спортзал, где его уже дожидаются мальчишки. Старшеклассники, мелькает мысль, и плечо вдруг тянет глухой, тупой болью. Кагеяма разминает руку, глядя на выстроившихся перед ним учеников. Они о чём-то переговариваются, подталкивают друг друга локтями, прячут смешки в ладонях. С одного взгляда на них понятно — команда. И...

Кагеяма замирает, уставившись на первого в шеренге. Переводит взгляд на остальных.

— Ивайзуми, — произносит он одними губами, но тот слышит.

— Доброе утро, Кагеяма-сенсей. Все в сборе, можем начинать тренировку. Почти все, — поправляет сам себя. — Разминку я провёл, и...

— Нехорошо начинать без капитана, Ива-чан, — слышится позади знакомый голос. — И я не опоздал, меня задержал директор.

— Наверняка за хулиганство, — Ханамаки смеётся в плечо Мацукаве. 

— Вовсе нет, это насчёт менеджеров команды, — Ойкава становится рядом с Ивайзуми, тот грозит ему кулаком, Ойкава в ответ показывает язык. — Прошу прощения, Кагеяма-сенсей, обычно я не опаздываю, вы же знаете.

И Кагеяма, действительно, знает. «Старшая школа Аоба Джосай» — большие буквы на огромном плакате.

«Короли площадки».

Команда, с которой он когда-то играл. Команда, которую он тренирует в этом мире.

Впору рассмеяться, но Кагеяма даже слова выдавить из себя не в силах. Видеть семнадцатилетнего Ойкаву так же больно, как и сорокапятилетнего. Они в одном мире, но при этом — в совсем разных.

Тренировка проходит в тумане: Кагеяма почти ничего не видит перед собой, кроме взмывающего над площадкой Ойкавы. Словно кто-то направил на него яркий прожектор, а прочее осталось в тени.

Плечо болит всё сильнее, и Кагеяма морщится от каждого неосторожного движения. Ойкава посматривает на него с беспокойством. Всегда хорошо понимал других, хмыкает про себя Кагеяма.

— Плечо? — тихо спрашивает Ойкава, подойдя к тренерской скамье. — Опять не приняли обезболивающее, сенсей?

— Не беспокойся, Ойкава-кун, — Кагеяма запинается, едва не произнеся «Ойкава-сан», отчего злится и говорит грубо, резко: — Я как-нибудь сам разберусь, возвращайся на площадку.

Ойкава отходит, бросив на него обиженный взгляд. Кагеяма прикрывает глаза рукой. Что-то всегда остаётся неизменным: в этом мире он тоже не очень ладит с людьми.

После тренировки Кагеяма идёт знакомым путём в учительскую, но по дороге сворачивает в курилку. Сунув руку в карман брюк, находит открытую пачку сигарет, щёлчком выбивает одну и прикуривает от зажигалки, оставленной кем-то на подоконнике. 

— Всё-таки курите? — спрашивает Ойкава. Он не переоделся и стоит в шортах и лёгкой футболке. Простынет же, думает Кагеяма, апрель вовсе не тёплый.

— Ойкава-кун, — говорит он устало. — Это комната для курения, и детям здесь не место.

— А я не ребёнок, — упрямится Ойкава и проскальзывает внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь. — Что можно одному взрослому, то можно и другому, так ведь?

Он подходит ближе и тянется к пачке, оставленной на столике. Неумело щёлкает зажигалкой раз, другой, затягивается и надсадно кашляет. На глазах выступают слёзы, но он вздёргивает подбородок, смотрит прямо и властно. Кагеяма скучает по этому взгляду.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — спрашивает он.

— Тренер — пример для команды. Если с вас брать пример, так во всём, — непозволительно саркастичные нотки повисают в сигаретном дыме.

— Капитан — пример для команды, — парирует Кагеяма и сам удивляется своим словам. — Запомни это. Будешь хорошим капитаном, значит, и команда будет хорошей. Самой лучшей.

Ойкава кивает с серьёзным видом.

Внутрь просовывается лохматая голова Ивайзуми.

— Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь! Не надоедай людям, сколько раз говорить.

— Ива-чан! — Ойкава оборачивается и прячет сигарету за спину. — Я же сказал, что скоро приду.

— Ойкава, — говорит Ивайзуми, и его тон не предвещает ничего хорошего. — Ойкава, ты что делаешь? Куришь?

— Курит, — сдаёт его Кагеяма. — Ивайзуми-кун, у твоего капитана есть дурная привычка.

— Нет у меня никакой привычки! — возмущается Ойкава.

— Пойдём, — грозно хмурится Ивайзуми. — Прошу прощения, что побеспокоили вас, Кагеяма-сенсей.

Он хватает сопротивляющегося Ойкаву за футболку на груди и тащит за собой.

Кагеяма глубоко вдыхает дым.

***

Сколько так продолжается, он не знает. Счёт времени теряется, Кагеяму кидает из одного мира в другой, и он даже начинает к этому привыкать. Только к постоянно растущей боли в груди он привыкнуть не может. Несовпадения медленно подтачивают его изнутри, и каждое утро ему всё труднее открывать глаза.

Иногда он живёт в одном мире несколько дней, иногда — несколько месяцев, порой — всего сутки. Отчего он где-то остаётся дольше, Кагеяма так и не может понять.

Иногда, когда рядом совсем никого нет, он просит — и сам не знает, у кого, — дать ему вернуться. 

— Я очень ценю то, что у меня есть. Было. Или есть, не знаю. Пожалуйста, я очень хочу попасть домой.

Кагеяма часто думает о том, что происходит в его родном мире. Он просто исчез и его ищут всё это время? Или его все забыли, словно он и не существовал никогда? А может, время там стоит на месте, и однажды он сможет проснуться в своей кровати, повернуть голову и увидеть на соседней подушке вихрастую голову. И Ойкава никогда не узнает, что его затянуло в водоворот неизвестных миров, ни в одном из которых они не вместе.

Кагеяма считает прошедшее время по своим дням рождения: настоящие они или нет, он всегда загадывает только одно желание. И каждое утро после — долго не открывает глаза, надеясь на чудо. Так проходит три года.

***

В одном из миров Ойкавы нет: его родители ещё не встретились. Кагеяма с усмешкой называет себя детективом; он научился находить Ойкаву в считанные часы пребывания на новом месте.

И это тот странный мир, где его лучшим другом оказался Цукишима. Что более странно — их дружба или отсутствие волейбола в их жизнях, — Кагеяма решить не может. Больше ни одного знакомого лица здесь нет.

Чем чаще он попадает сюда, тем больше ему хочется довериться Цукишиме. Трудно держать в себе столько всего и ни с кем не делиться. Однажды Кагеяма решается — и будь что будет. Если Цукишима покрутит пальцем у виска и отправит его лечить голову, так тому и быть.

Они встречаются в парке. Вокруг яркими цветами горит листва, осень вступает в свои права.

Цукишима кормит голубей булкой, задумчиво отщипывая от неё небольшие кусочки. 

— Давай уточним, — медленно говорит он. — ты утверждаешь, что не из этого мира.

Кагеяма молча кивает, наблюдая за голубями.

— Но я же знаю тебя всю свою жизнь. Хорошо, не всю, со старшей школы. Ты был тем ещё угрюмым засранцем.

— Это какая-то иллюзия. И я не знаю, как это работает. Попадая сюда, я тоже помню всё, что было прежде. И везде так.

Цукишима снова долго молчит. Кагеяма искоса поглядывает на него и испытывает облегчение: тот всерьёз размышляет над услышанным.

— Всё равно не понимаю, — раздражённо выдыхает Цукишима. — Я не люблю чего-то не понимать, расскажи подробнее. 

И Кагеяма рассказывает. О том, что в одном из миров он женат на Ячи, а Ойкава — старый друг её семьи. Об Ойкаве-тренере и Ойкаве-старшекласснике. Об особом мире, который он ненавидит от всей души — Ойкавы там уже нет, они разминулись на пять лет. 

— В том мире по небу плавают киты. Их песни разносятся далеко-далеко.

— Киты? Подводный мир? — заинтересованно переспрашивает Цукишима. Кагеяма улыбается краешком губ. Цукишима — гидробиолог, ему бы там понравилось.

— Нет, мир обычный, только вместо птиц там рыбы. И киты ещё. Не веришь мне, — сдаётся Кагеяма. — Я бы и сам в такое не поверил.

Громко трещат цикады, мимо проносятся подростки на роликах. Одна девчонка, с забавным хвостиком на боку, едва не врезается в их скамейку.

— Я когда-то читал одну книгу, — произносит вдруг Цукишима. — В ней говорилось о судьбе. Или нет, больше о равновесии, — он трёт виски. — Понимаешь, всё в мире находится в равновесии. И если где-то что-то перевешивает чашу весов, судьба обязательно эти весы старается… ну, вернуть на место.

Кагеяма с трудом дышит, словно на грудь упала плита и придавила неподъёмной тяжестью. 

— Если всё было как ты говоришь, — уверенно продолжает Цукишима, и Кагеяме кажется, что он слушает свой смертный приговор, — если твоя жизнь была именно такой, то, боюсь, чаша весов слишком накренилась в сторону счастья.

— И что теперь? — краски вокруг заметно тускнеют, будто под слоем давней пыли.

— Нужно ждать.

— Чего? — голос сипит от волнения. — Чего мне ждать?

Цукишима смотрит на него укоризненно. Это же так просто, говорит его взгляд.

— Пока боль не уравновесит былое счастье.

***

После разговора с Цукишимой Кагеяма до самого утра ворочается в кровати и думает над его словами. В голове теперь только один вопрос: как долго ему придётся расплачиваться?

Когда Кагеяма закрывает глаза, он не знает, в каком из миров проснётся.


End file.
